<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You only want to socialize (but I don't think we should) by Dawnmoon76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004805">You only want to socialize (but I don't think we should)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnmoon76/pseuds/Dawnmoon76'>Dawnmoon76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hyrule (Linked Universe)-centric, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Overstimulation, Parent Time (Linked Universe), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sensory Overload, Time (Linked Universe)-centric, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:06:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnmoon76/pseuds/Dawnmoon76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not them, it's him. He knows it is. He needs to get away, just for a bit. But with stronger infected monsters roaming around he knows he shouldn't take his chances alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyrule &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Time &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight &amp; Wild (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure if a content warning is needed but letting you guys know there's a description of someone's internal state while feeling overstimulated by being around people too much. I'm worried it may cause anxiety in some people. And a brief sentence mentioning of a self-harming behavior with the intention of grounding. No actual behavior is depicted. (I might be overly cautious here but better safe than sorry.)</p><p>Otherwise, please let me know what you think. I would say enjoy but it is tagged for angst/emotional hurt so...</p><p>I feel that this is pretty self-indulgent so please excuse inaccuracies, vagueness, plot-holes, and/or ooc-ness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Too much</p><p>The thought wedged itself in his chest and crept up his throat.</p><p>It was all too much and he didn’t know what to do. He enjoyed being with the others. They were his brothers and he never felt like he fit in like he did with eight other versions of himself. But it was too much. </p><p>He felt himself getting grumpier and grumpier and if he didn’t hold back then he was about to sound like Legend. </p><p>The group wasn’t even doing anything annoying but Wild couldn’t help but be irritated by them. He mentally rolled his eyes at something Wind said before realizing that, on a normal day, he probably would’ve laughed and found actual amusement in it. That made him feel guilty and then irrationally angry again before diving into exhaustion. </p><p>He was getting tired of holding all of his reactions and emotions back. </p><p>It had been building slowly and he was able to mask his growing irritation to the point where, in the moment, he even forgot about it. But it was getting to be too much. He just added more annoyance the more he tried to mask it instead of successfully repressing it. </p><p>He reveled in night watches now but it wasn’t quite enough to settle the feeling in his chest.</p><p>His words had been getting more clipped as the days dragged on and a couple of the others would look at him in confusion. His words dropping off after he accidentally snapped at Wind. The youngest's enthusiastic smile dropping swiftly before a weaker version returned and the sailor went to engage Warriors. </p><p>Time had looked at him disapprovingly as did Twilight. Although Twilight had a dash of concern for Wild himself. </p><p>On the fifth day, he was nonverbal. He tugged up his hood, dished out breakfast, and retreated farther away from the fire. The group had been traveling together long enough that they knew that when the hood came up it was best to leave Wild alone for a bit.</p><p>His irritation and anger had passed by, leaving something else buzzing beneath his skin. He couldn’t think, only <em>toomuchtoomuchtoomuchmakeitstopstopstoptoomuch</em> repeated in his head, too frantic to be actual words. </p><p>His demeanor was calm as he packed up the cooking pot even as he felt like needed to scream. He needed to run, needed to get away, needed to yell, and punch, and just <em>feel</em> something outside of his buzzing thoughts and crawling skin. </p><p>Sparring would be the logical choice but that would involve interacting with someone else. He didn’t want anyone’s eyes on him. Which is why he had dropped to the back of the group, concerned eyes glanced back at him but it was better than feeling their eyes boring into his back if he walked in front of them. </p><p>He knew Twilight wanted to walk with him but they were currently in his Hyrule and Twilight needed to lead them. Wind was near the front as well, keeping away from Wild, wary of being snapped at again. </p><p>No one was ever really allowed to be alone in the back since that was the easiest way to lose someone. Legend had dropped back next to him but was keeping his gaze away from Wild. Scanning their surroundings and briefly looking at the others if their topics of conversation interested him. </p><p>Wild felt like suddenly sprinting away. They were in a wooded area and he could easily disappear into the foliage, especially with his Skeikah armor. He eyed some openings in the trees wistfully, clenching his hand unconsciously. </p><p>They hadn’t gotten into any major fights with monsters recently. There were some scuffles here and there but with nine heroes, the monsters were taken down easily. Especially since at any injury, another Link would fill the gap until the other recovered. He hasn’t had to push himself like when he was by himself, dodging or attacking despite a newly acquired gash. He hasn’t felt the satisfying soreness of physical exertion in awhile. </p><p>They ate lunch on the go to save time but when it came to dinner Wild’s thoughts were once again replaced with <em>toomuchtoomuchtoomuch</em>. </p><p>He felt like he was holding his breath as he cut up ingredients for dinner. He looked without seeing as he cooked. He lost connection to time as he stared at a half-cut carrot for too long. Only continuing to move when he caught Twilight shifting to stand from the corner of his eye. He lost time too, he was almost done cutting the carrot when suddenly it was a mushroom he was dumping into the pot. </p><p>Irritation came back as minor delay after minor mistake happened. He passed over the salt several times before he found it (it was always in the same place how did he miss it?). He dropped some meat onto the ground. Time had been passing behind him when he moved his arm back and pins and needles laced down his arm as he hit his funny bone on the elder’s armor. Time had apologized at Wild’s hiss of pain, going to place a hand on his shoulder before pulling away. </p><p>Wild tugged the hood lower to hide the frustrated tears pooling in his eyes and shrugged nonchalantly. </p><p>
  <em>makeitstoptoomuchwhywonteverythingstop</em>
</p><p>The others drifted towards the fire as it got cooler and the smell stronger.</p><p>
  <em>stopstopstop</em>
</p><p>He wanted to dig his nails into his arms or...or <em>something</em>. </p><p>He needed to do something but he wanted everything to <em>stop</em>. Which didn’t make sense and--did he want something to happen or not?</p><p><em>cantchoosecantchoosecantchoose</em> his brain chanted at him.</p><p>Someone got pushed into him, Four or Wind based on height, from nearby roughhousing. </p><p>“Sorry, Wild!” Four said as he regained his own footing and danced back slightly, sending a look at Sky who had been the one who pushed him. </p><p>“Yeah, sorry, Wild!” Sky said, not liking Wild’s stiff posture after righting himself. </p><p>The rest of the group became silent the longer Wild didn’t respond. They weren’t expecting words, not on his nonverbal day. But a shrug or hand wave or something. But Wild had frozen.</p><p>“Hey, Wild, Cub, you alright?” Twilight asked, hunching slightly to see if he could gauge Wild’s expression. “Cub?” He took a step forward--</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>MAKEITSTOP</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Wild <em>bolted</em>.</p><p>Several of the others jumped at the sudden movement, all of them were baffled. </p><p>“Wild!” Twilight took off after him, Time’s restraining hand missing his shoulder as he leaped over the fire, and their still cooking dinner to follow his protégé. </p><p>“Umm,” Wind was wide-eyed in shock as he processed what just happened. Four and Sky looking similarly. </p><p>The remaining heroes didn’t know what to do. Twilight was already chasing after Wild and adding more people didn’t seem like a good way to calm Wild down. They didn’t want to just sit around and wait though. </p><p>Time looked a little lost with his arm still outstretched, staring at where his descendants dashed off. </p><p>“He’s been off for a while, what’s going on?” Legend asked, the first one to move from his spot and peer into the cooking pot.</p><p>Warriors pulled him back before stirring it one last time and taking it off the heat. </p><p>“He’s been more reclusive and the way he snapped at Wind the other day?” Four commented, frowning in the direction Wild disappeared to. </p><p>Hyrule was frowning contemplatively in the same direction, concern creasing his brow. </p><p>“What should we do? Just wait until they come back?” Sky asked, turning to look at Time. </p><p>Time sighed, running a hand down his face. He had been mad at Wild for snapping at Wind and thought Twilight’s concern for the boy was misplaced. Now he felt guilty for not thinking about <em>why</em> Wild acted so out of character. </p><p>“There’s not much else we can do.” He admitted. “Wild can hide effectively almost anywhere and this is Twilight’s Hyrule. If we go following now we likely won’t find any tracks, especially in the dark. We wait until morning and if they’re not back by lunch, half of us will go in that direction, the others will stay here in case they come back.” He hated splitting up the boys but he knew they couldn’t just sit at their campsite forever. </p><p>Eating was subdued as they stared into the fire or surrounding woods. </p><p>“I think...” Hyrule hesitated, “I think being around us for so long was getting to him.” He paused again briefly. “I know it’s getting to me,” he muttered but the others heard. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Warriors leaned forward seriously.</p><p>Hyrule chewed at his lip, “I--I can’t speak for him but, for me, being around larger groups of people for too long is...overwhelming. Or even interacting with a few people for too long. And I know I’ve been itching to wander off and explore so the restraining feeling isn’t helping.”</p><p>“He’s tired of us?” Legend asked, tone more aggressive than he really meant.</p><p>“No! It’s just,” Hyrule sighed through his nose, “We’ve seen his Hyrule. Villages are days apart and no one really travels. The stables only ever have a few people in them. There are no bustling towns. He’s not used to people. But now? Suddenly traveling with eight others? It’s too much.”</p><p>“How are you?” Time asked gently.</p><p>Hyrule looked briefly confused before bashfully looking away. “I don’t seem to have it as bad as Wild. But it’s...building.”</p><p>“What is?” Wind asked softly.</p><p>“It’s...a lot, sometimes.” Hyrule let out a breath. “It’s not that you guys are doing anything differently but now it’s just...too much. Too much interaction, too much attention, given and received. I’ve felt like this before all of us got together. I would leave and wander for a bit. And something inside of me would...settle. Get less agitated. And I could interact with people and towns easily again.”</p><p>“But you haven’t had the chance to. We’ve been together twenty-four-seven since we all gathered.” Sky commented. </p><p>“Yeah,” Hyrule admitted quietly.</p><p>“Can we do anything to help?” Four asked. “You or Wild?” He added.</p><p>“Not really, not for me. My only fix is to get away but I know that’s a bad idea since we need to stick together.”</p><p>“What if you and Wild went off sometimes?” Wind suggested. “I know it’s not being alone but if you guys feel the same way then maybe it could work a little?”</p><p>Time frowned at the suggestion but held his tongue as he saw Hyrule perk up slightly.</p><p>“If the native of that Hyrule deems the area safe enough and they stay within yelling distance I don’t see a problem.” Warriors looked over at Time. </p><p>Time was the leader but he listened to everybody and Warriors and Twilight were his seconds. The ones the others looked to if Time wasn’t able to lead for whatever reason. </p><p>“We’ll see what Wild thinks of that when he calms down and comes back.” He settled on saying. It wasn’t an agreement nor was he dismissing it outright.</p><p>No one really wanted to go to sleep but most of them ended up falling asleep anyway. None of them actually in their bedrolls. Legend had fallen asleep sitting up against a tree with his arms crossed. Four and Wind were slumped against one another, their packs holding both of them up. Hyrule was at least on top of his bedroll, curled up like a cat. Sky was on his stomach on his bedroll, but he was still awake, gazing absently into the dark. </p><p>Warriors and Time stayed where they had been during dinner. Both pretending not to be keeping an ear out for their missing members. </p><p>The sky was lighter but there was still no hint of the sun when Twilight walked back into camp. Sky had fallen asleep at some point and Legend kept waking up during the night. </p><p>Time’s heart sank when Wild didn’t follow. </p><p>“Where is he?” He asked quietly, trying to hold back his exhaustion. </p><p>Twilight looked as drained as Time felt. “Up a tree about six miles that way.” He pointed slightly to the side of where they ran out the previous evening. </p><p><em>“What?”</em> Warriors breathed in disbelief. </p><p>“He ran full tilt for a while so I’m not too surprised at the distance covered.” Twilight rubbed his eyes. “I’m pretty sure he knew I was following him so I think he was trying to outrun me.”</p><p>“You were able to keep up?” It was well known Wild had insane stamina. </p><p>Twilight shook his head, “I was lucky I still had some of his stamina elixirs on me.” Twilight approached their side of the fire, flopping onto the ground by them. “If he was running to get away I wasn’t going to force my presence on him anymore than I already was. Once he stopped I did too.” Twilight breathed out like he was still recovering from his unplanned sprint. “He paced for a bit, muttering to himself. I tried approaching after he seemed to calm down but he ran again before jumping up a tree. I sat at the base of a different one.”</p><p>“Then what?” Time probed when it seemed Twilight wasn’t going to continue. </p><p>He shrugged as best he could laying down. His legs ached from running and his lungs felt overused. “He crept down to some of the lower branches. Asked me to leave him alone. Told him that wasn’t going to happen. He got angry and went up the tree again.” Twilight thought back to the anger he could practically feel coming off his cub. “After a bit, I felt like my presence was harming more than helping. Told him I was heading back.”</p><p>“You <em>left</em> him?” Time asked harshly. He was against anyone being alone on a good day. But someone who was as emotionally compromised as Wild was right now especially shouldn’t be left alone. </p><p>“Yeah, I did,” Twilight shot back sharply, sitting up. “Because crowding him isn’t the answer, Old Man.” The nickname was usually a lighthearted jest but Twilight said it in such a way that it cut. “I know you like to take care of us, as sons or brothers or whatever. But we know how to take care of ourselves. Wild isn’t used to the attention. He doesn’t know how to let people help sometimes. Us trying to help right now would be counterproductive. He can take care of himself out there. He shouldn’t have to, but he can.” </p><p>Time met Twilight’s glare, he was the first to look away. Twilight was right. He did like to take care of the others. He was the oldest and he felt personally responsible since he ended up creating new timelines where a hero was necessary. It was especially strong around Twilight and Wild since they were actually his descendants. </p><p>He also wanted to be able to fix their problems. Step in and protect his boys. <em>Do</em> something. He hated that the best course of action was inaction. He felt like he was letting Wild down the longer he did nothing. </p><p>Warriors put a hand on his shoulder. In comfort or defense against Twilight, he didn’t know. </p><p>It tore at Time to watch the others wake up. Hopefully looking around and lighting up when they see Twilight before dimming when Wild was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>“Do we wait for him?” Legend asked, worry making his question come out as impatience. </p><p>“Of course!” Hyrule snapped back. <em>Not another one.</em> Time thought, dread spreading across his chest, reaching to claim his neck. Hyrule never snapped back with real anger. If what he told them last night was true then he needed to get away just as bad as Wild did. He probably felt too exposed after telling them everything he did. </p><p>Legend bit his tongue knowing that they shouldn’t be fighting right now. Stress and confusion were making things worse. </p><p>“Do you know when he’ll be back?” Sky asked Twilight who shook his head. They should really be hitting the road but they didn’t want to risk losing Wild. If they hadn’t already. He could be anywhere after Twilight left him last night. </p><p>It felt like they were falling apart and Time didn’t know what to do. It was all rather out of his hands at the moment. It all depended on Wild but they couldn’t wait forever. They didn’t really know what he was thinking. They only had a guess, an educated guess, but a guess nonetheless about what was going on in his head. </p><p>Maybe he didn’t get overwhelmed like Hyrule. Maybe the jostling triggered a memory. But according to Twilight’s retelling, Wild knew where he was and who Twilight was. His sole desire seemed to be wanting to be left alone. Maybe something had been brewing in his head for a while and they had no way of knowing what the starting point was.</p><p>Everyone had questions and the one to answer wasn’t there and would likely be overwhelmed if they all asked. </p><p>They milled around their campsite. Warriors and Legend had taken to sparring while Hyrule, Four, and Wind went to find food. Time didn’t bother pointing out that they had plenty and let the boys occupy themselves. </p><p>Twilight had fallen asleep, arm tossed over his eyes. Time wanted to join him in unconsciousness but anxiety over Wild’s unknown state kept him sitting up. Sky was sitting against a nearby tree carving a piece of wood, gaze a little too absent. </p><p>They came back together and tensions only started to rise from there. Glares were thrown around at no one in particular, many sat stiffly, and no one talked. They were all worried about Wild and everyone was frustrated at the lack of anything they could do to help. </p><p>Since everyone was ignoring everyone it took a while for someone to notice Wild, hovering in the shadows of their camp, hood up. Time saw him first. He looked up, over Warriors’s shoulder to see Wild with his head tilted down. Time couldn’t really see his face but saw some reflected light of the fire in the boy’s eyes. </p><p>He didn’t say anything as he scanned Wild. The younger hero looked tense, fingers tangled together. Twilight saw him next but made no move to bring attention to his arrival. </p><p>Time caught Hyrule’s eye and then glanced at Wild. Hyrule followed the flick of his eyes before looking back at Time. He tilted his head, hoping Hyrule understood it to mean ‘go talk to him?’. </p><p>Hyrule excused himself to relieve himself and made his way to the edge of the clearing where Wild had already blended back fully into the foliage. Hyrule didn’t see him but kept walking until he thought he was far enough away from the others that they wouldn’t overhear. </p><p>“Wild?” He still whispered. A rustle of a bush to his left had him turning. He smiled as his friend came into view. “Hey, how’re you doing?”</p><p>Wild gave a small shrug. </p><p>“Too many people? Sensations?” </p><p>Wild tilted his head curiously. </p><p>“I sometimes feel like that too,” Hyrule admitted, finding it easy to confess in the dim moonlight to someone who likely feels the same. “Too many people for too long makes me feel overwhelmed. Like it’s all too much.”</p><p>Wild nodded quickly. The steady thrum of <em>stopstopstopgetawaygo</em> had dulled into the tantrum of a child instead of the all-consuming sandstorm it had been. </p><p>“Wind suggested that you and I could partner up and wander away from the group sometimes. To recharge.” Hyrule watched Wild. “I think it would be worth a shot. It would be better than staying around the group all the time.”</p><p>A not uncomfortable silence followed and Hyrule leaned against a tree. Knowing his bathroom excuse was falling apart the longer he stayed here. </p><p>“What did Time think of that?” Wild speaking surprised him, he hadn’t expected him to be willing or able to speak. </p><p>“He didn’t say anything but Warriors said that if the native Link deemed the area ‘safe enough’ and we stayed within yelling distance that he didn’t see a problem. And you could sway Twilight if he had reservations.” Though if the others agreed then they didn’t really need the leaders’ permission.</p><p>Wild hummed. “I’d like that.” Wild tilted his head back so Hyrule could see his smile. </p><p>“Are you ready to head back to the others?”</p><p>Wild took an unsteady breath, letting it out in a sigh. “Not really. I’m better now but not...”</p><p>“Completely settled?” Hyrule finished for him. </p><p>Wild’s shoulders slumped, “Yeah. But I know we need to get moving and I feel bad delaying us as long as I have. And while I like the idea of just you and me...I need to be alone to get back to normal. In the future that should work but--”</p><p>“I get it,” Hyrule assured. “We’re in the woods for a little longer. What if you just follow us? Stay hidden in the trees as we continue forward? Once we hit a village you could probably get away without worrying the others too much.”</p><p>Wild fidgeted, “Could you...could you tell the others? I don’t think...” Wild trailed off, closing off and crossing his arms tightly. Whatever social reserve he built up during the night and day he was gone was draining. If he could just settle and be alone then it would last a lot longer. With an incomplete charge, it was gone in a snap.</p><p>“Yeah, of course. I’ll see you later?” Hyrule turned to head back. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Wild blurted. His care for his friend battling with his need to be alone. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You said you’re like me. Are you okay with everyone? It’s not too much?” </p><p>“It’s not fun but not terrible right now. I’ll need to get away soon but I’m good to go for the next couple of days. Don’t worry about me. Focus on settling and we’ll figure out something that helps both of us while keeping us safe while we travel.” He smiled warmly at Wild and was rewarded with one in return. </p><p>“Okay,” Wild rocked back on his heels a little before walking towards Hyrule. He made a conflicted, contemplative sound as he stood before Hyrule. His arms twitched up like he wanted to hug Hyrule and Hyrule understood the problem. So he held out a pinkie. Wild looked at it before hooking his own with it and smiling. It was a good compromise when he wanted to hug but wasn’t sure he could handle it. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem.” They disengaged and Hyrule headed back to the others. </p><p>Time wasn’t very happy with the compromise and Wind looked a little disappointed. He had wanted to reassure Wild that he didn’t need to feel bad about snapping at the sailor and he wanted to apologize for avoiding Wild. Twilight frowned in concern and glanced back the way Hyrule had come from and reluctantly settled down. </p><p>They settled in for yet another night, deciding it was too late to continue. Time and Twilight saw flickers of the white scarf of Wild’s Sheikah armor as time passed. </p><p>Thanks to his midday nap, Twilight took the first watch, not yet tired enough to attempt to sleep. Wild must have moved closer because he saw his foot dangling from a branch. Twilight couldn’t make out the rest of Wild because of the leaves but it was massively reassuring anyway. </p><p>The foot had been swinging absently back and forth until most of the way through his shift. He assumed Wild eventually fell asleep. He woke up Legend for his shift before settling down a couple of trees away from Wild. From this angle, he caught sight of the scarf once again and fell asleep while studying what he could see of Wild. </p><p>The foot and scarf were out of sight by the time he woke up but an apple sat on his chest. Wild hadn’t rejoined the group yet and Twilight had to assume he was out of sight in the trees once again. </p><p>He was surprised to see Wild's slate by the cooking pot. They had food of their own but ever since he joined Wild kept most of their ingredients. It freed up the others to carry already made and ready to eat food without sacrificing room to inedible ingredients. The slate also preserved the food so he had any perishables as well. </p><p>Twilight tapped it awake and saw that the eggs were selected. Omelets, easy enough. They wouldn’t be as good as Wild’s with all the stuffings and seasonings but he could cook eggs. </p><p>Wild could cook gourmet meals on the go and everyone was thankful to have him. He and Time had passable skills but before Wild didn’t have easy access to good ingredients.</p><p>As they moved out he left the slate on the ground, assuming Wild would pick it up as he followed the group. </p><p>Time knew that Wild could be completely silent in that armor of his. He’d seen the boy jog up behind enemies with them none the wiser. Wild demonstrated the same without the armor and he had been heard long before he was in sword, even spear, range. This meant that Wild was making noise on purpose to let them know he was still around. </p><p>It was mostly in the form of three quick taps on a branch. As the day wore on he had taken to throwing acorns at them. He must have been feeling better as they heard a light laugh after Legend’s dramatically exaggerated (fake) anger as he rubbed at the red spot on his cheek. </p><p>That night he crept out the shadows in his usual tunic and cloak once again. He was tentative. Time wasn’t sure if he was still...what was it, settling? Or if he was worried about their reactions to him running off and hiding. </p><p>As he watched he assumed it was the former as Wild seemed to assimilate back into their group. Some of the others seemed to talk a little softer before Wild punched Warriors in the shoulder for that. </p><p>It seemed business as usual but he knew they would need to talk about this. They would need to work something out to help Hyrule and Wild, while also making sure no one was actually alone. </p><p>As the monsters grew stronger he worried. He <em>knew</em> Wild and Hyrule could take care of themselves. But he only knew it against their own monsters. The normal, not infected ones. He didn’t want to risk it. Risk them. But he also knew that he wasn’t actually their father. They’ve created a family dynamic but at the end of the day, any one of them could say no. He had no authority besides what they gave him.</p><p>And he didn’t want to be controlling. </p><p>He just wanted to gather them close and shelter them from further horrors. All of them have been through so much. He just wanted to take them home, safe on the ranch with Malon. </p><p>Despite not being completely comfortable with the idea he gathered Wild and Hyrule to talk away from the others. </p><p>Turning around he caught their glance to one another and he couldn’t help but envision a more domestic setting than the middle of woods where two brothers had been called by their father and neither knew why. Glancing at each other to see if the other had an idea.</p><p>“Wind’s suggestion has merit and I want you two to be comfortable while we’re all traveling together.” He said, not entirely sure how to start or where to go from there.</p><p>“So,” Hyrule said, extending the word, “are we setting up rules?” </p><p>Time internally winced. He liked being a father figure most of the time. But more of a dad friend than an actual father to most of the others. ‘Rules’ seemed to have such a one-way power dynamic. Like he was forcing them onto them.</p><p>“We’re coming to an agreement.” He settled on, rubbing his forehead like that would settle his thoughts. He needed them to know that they had a say. That he was listening to them. </p><p>Two snaps brought his attention to Wild as he signed. ‘The points that Warriors brought up seem reasonable and fair. Was there anything else?’ Time briefly wondered when Wild would have heard that before guessing Hyrule mentioned it. </p><p>“Knowing us, trouble follows no matter what but please try not attracting more.” The corners of his lips twitched up. </p><p>“So you’re going to let us try this out?” Hyrule asked, failing to completely restrain his excited bounce. </p><p>“Yes, consider it permanent unless something goes wrong.”</p><p>‘Even then we’ll talk about it.’ Wild put in, staring at him seriously.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Should there be a system in place for alerting the other group to something?” Hyrule looked between the other two, looking like once they were done he was going to drag Wild away. “Different whistles for different things? Something bird-like for enemies that don’t know we’re there? Another for ‘hey guys check this out’?” </p><p>“That’s a really good idea,” Time was impressed and wondered why he didn’t think of it. It would soothe his anxiety about letting them out of his eyesight. “We should confer with the others and see what calls and whistles everyone can make.”</p><p>Wild lit up at the thought of testing and experimenting. ‘And we can test distances! It could be useful for more than our outings. Like when we need to scout!’</p><p>And really, it was such a good idea that he wondered why none of them thought of signals for scouting before. They didn’t do it often but when they did the people that went ahead just backtracked as quickly as they could to warn the group. Which only worked if their paths intersected again. The scout had missed them and they stumbled right into a monster camp they had turned back to warn them about.</p><p>“When we can we should test all of that. Maybe not in this forest, however.” He glanced at the trees around him. He didn’t want to attract monsters if they were in whistling range. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Hyrule drooped a little. </p><p>Wild’s ears dropped before perking up and turning to Hyrule. ‘Meanwhile, we can figure out what we should do while we’re out.’</p><p>He left them to it and returned to camp. When Wild and Hyrule rejoined them the group started talking and Warriors looked just as baffled at the realization of signaling for scouting. They discussed whistles, some of them giving approximate airy versions with no sound. </p><p>The atmosphere was light and joyful as they devolved into more and more ridiculous suggestions. Time smiled as he watched, rolling his eyes at some of them. He was glad Wild seemed to be okay and he promised to himself he’d watch for a good time to give Hyrule a break too. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, wasn't entirely sure how to end it so I hope it's not too abrupt. And yes, the title is from 'Spooky Scary Skeletons'. I regret nothing. (This one specifically: https://youtu.be/UVmZrwYY_ME)</p><p>Wild's thoughts are based on my own experiences. And while it doesn't happen too often, being stuck in quarantine with people has not been conducive to me "settling" fully. Even my mom commented on how I've been crabbier in the past week.</p><p>Wild's experience is also a combination of my own different ones. Sometimes when things feel too much it's just my mind just repeating variations of Wild's thoughts. Other times I feel like sprinting long and hard.</p><p>Sometimes it's 'low social battery' and I'm just tired other times I get irrationally annoyed by them interacting with me. I kinda just threw it all together here to make it even worse for him. Sorry Wild. I swear I love you but apparently fanfic writers can't help but torture their favorites. This is my second LU fic and all I've done is be mean to Wild.</p><p>If I write more LU fics (not necessarily connected to this specific fic) they will be Wild-centric since BOTW is my entrance into LOZ and I only know anything about the others because of LU and LU fics.</p><p>~Dawn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wild and Hyrule centric.</p><p>It's sad boi hours for Wild and Hyrule is a Good Friend/Brother.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um, so yeah, I hadn't really planned on a second chapter. I started a little bit of it almost immediately after posting the first one but didn't continue (then finish) today. There's not really much excitement. It's light angst, some comfort, and is kinda sad (but maybe hopeful?) at the end. </p><p>If y'all have any scenes you'd like to see, don't be afraid to mention them and we'll see if they prod my writer's brain into action. (Keep in mind they should be Wild-centric since I know so little about the others. Or, I suppose, it can be about a specific aspect of another Link if there's a resource I could read up on or if it's something that's prevalent in other fanfictions). </p><p>I do like this version of the Links I've written so I would like to see more in it. I'm just not great at coming up with scenes and stuff regularly.</p><p>"Speaking out loud"<br/>'Signing'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They eventually got the chance to actually practice and test their various signals and it was with great glee that Hyrule dragged Wild away. While it seemed he could genuinely last longer than Wild around the group, he definitely needed his time away and it couldn’t have come at a better moment.</p><p>The system had been working well and outside of his and Wild’s excursions, their signals <em>had</em> come in handy a fair few times. Their ‘immediate danger come quick’ whistle while separated also turned into ‘guys? backup please?’ in the middle of battle with an accompanying double response whistle to let the first person know they had been heard.</p><p>It’s been some time with minimal hiccups when Hyrule could tell Wild needed a break. As time went on he seemed to acclimate more to them which meant he could be around them longer than before. Wild was itching to get away but they had been stuck in a cave system for a while now. No doubt the enclosed space, contrary to Wild’s open Hyrule, was getting to him.</p><p>Hyrule himself was feeling a bit claustrophobic but was otherwise fine. He tried to run interference between Wild and the others since they hadn’t yet picked up on Wild’s cues.</p><p>This was about the time they got plopped into another Hyrule. Wild’s Hyrule to be precise.</p><p>After having been stuck in caves for so long they really needed to restock...everything. Even Wild’s vast inventory of food needed to be replenished. They were just glad he had so much food in that slate of his.</p><p>Twilight looked like he was having a religious experience and two seconds away from just hugging the ground. The grass <em>did</em> look really soft, Four stared at it in contemplation.</p><p>Wild took a deep breath and tilted his head back into the sun before looking around, head still tilted back slightly. Hyrule was slightly unnerved at the ominous Death Mountain so close to them. They hadn’t had the need to actually go there and Hyrule would rather stay where his non-metal equipment wouldn’t spontaneously combust.</p><p>“Hey! It’s my Hyrule!” Wild spun, getting his bearings. Although Hyrule wasn’t sure how the giant volcano wasn’t enough of a landmark. “Tarrey Town is that way,” he pointed but the town was blocked from their view by a hill.</p><p>“Which way is north?” Time asked, looking at the position of the sun. That was the problem with this dimension-hopping. They all knew how to use the sun to figure out the time but if they didn’t know which way was which then it could be either side of midday (until they could determine which direction it was moving). Wild pointed in the opposite direction of where the town was. Time hummed. “Can we get there by sundown?”</p><p>“Oh, definitely.” Wild paused, rocked on his feet slightly. “This region is pretty safe, so I’ll just take Hyrule here...” He and Wild shared a smile.</p><p>“Wait--”</p><p>“Just keep heading south and you won’t miss it,” Wild interrupted Time.</p><p>“I don’t think we should separate.”</p><p>“What, why?” Wild’s hand fell from where it had landed on Hyrule’s bicep, smile dimming.</p><p>Time looked a little lost, looking to Twilight.</p><p>“We should travel together and then we can relax at the town,” Twilight said in non-answer.</p><p>“<em>Why?</em>” Wild repeated, his shoulders losing their relaxed posture. He looked between his ancestors.</p><p>“If we’re so close then why not wait?” Hyrule squinted at Time who presented the statement a little too...carefully. Like he was offering a piece of meat to a defensive wolf.</p><p>Wild’s gaze turned suspicious. The others had since quieted from their own conversations and turned towards the four of them. “You’re not answering me.” Wild strode towards Time, bypassing Twilight on the way. Hyrule followed a step, sending a look at Twilight who wasn’t looking at him. Hyrule’s gaze snapped back to Wild when he jerked his head back, the flash of his hair catching his attention. “You don’t trust me.” Hurt intermingled with the disbelief.</p><p>“Of course, I do!” Time objected immediately. Wild stepped back from his reaching hand.</p><p>“Wild,” Twilight said, putting his own hand on his protégé’s shoulder. Wild let it be before shaking it off gently.</p><p>“No,” several of the others looked stricken by the wobble in Wild’s voice, “He doesn’t trust my ability to judge the safety of the area. That was the deal.”</p><p>Time looked stuck between wanting to explain himself and taking back his objection.</p><p>“I just, I know you’ve been itching to get away and I don’t want you to--”</p><p>“<em>Lie? </em>To say this area is safe even if it isn’t just so we can go off?” His hands were signing along to his words. The motions sharp even as his hands shook.</p><p>Even Time looked like he realized how bad that sounded and that he wished it stayed in his head.</p><p>“No, I mean...I didn’t--”</p><p>‘I know I’m reckless with my own health,’ Wild signed swallowing convulsively trying to will the words to work a little longer. “But I would <em>never</em> endanger Hyrule like that.” He growled at Time. “Endanger <em>any</em> of you.” The last word was more breath than anything and Wild roughly pulled up his hood, stomping around Time and walking in the direction of the town.</p><p>Hyrule spurred himself into action, pulling Twilight back as he tried to walk forward. He put himself to the side and a step or two behind Wild, scraping the ground intentionally on a step just to make sure Wild knew he was there.</p><p>Wild took a breath, shoulders rising with the motion before he turned around, now walking backward to sign to the group, his eyes hidden in his hood. ‘Just don’t go past the Spring of Power’, he gestured to his left, the group’s right, ‘Lynel territory.’ He turned back around.</p><p>Hyrule glanced back at the others, Warriors seemed to be letting them get a head start, arm raised slightly to keep the others from walking after them. Sky and Wind were glaring at Time while Legend seemed to be hissing something at Twilight. Four watched them go.</p><p>They got out of hearing range and then some before the larger group walked after them. He couldn’t hear their footsteps or armor. But he wished the two of them were behind the group because he couldn’t stand the gazes on his back. No matter how quickly they flitted away. The group had to look in the direction they were walking anyway. There wasn’t any good cover either as it was just a hilly area and the nearest trees were the direction Wild pointed for the Lynel.</p><p>Sometimes when it was just him and Wild they talked. Just relaxing and gathering bugs and mushrooms as they walked. Neither of them had been worked up enough to walk in complete silence with each other since the third or fourth time they separated from the group.</p><p>He eventually stepped up even with Wild when he saw his shoulders relax, still keeping his footsteps light.</p><p>“Woah,” Hyrule took in the sight of the sparkling town that came into view. The buildings were weirdly square and new looking but even from a distance it looked...lived in. The quirk of Wild’s mouth was hidden by his hood and downturned head.</p><p>When they crossed the land bridge they stopped partially into the main square...main circle? A goddess statue greeted them as the others caught up to them. Once they were in speaking range Time opened his mouth but Wild only pointed at a building, an inn if the sign was anything to go by, before turning and walking away. Hyrule hesitated between the two. Did he continue to follow Wild? Since they were in a town he didn’t have to.</p><p>Wild slowed slightly, turning his head only marginally before gesturing for Hyrule to come along. Hyrule’s shoulders dropped as he didn’t have to worry about upsetting Wild further. Hyrule saw the others enter the inn as he caught up with Wild.</p><p>They walked up to a Rito selling arrows and…were those guardian gears?</p><p>“Ah, Link! Good to see you! Hello, sir, I’m Fyson,” The Rito greeted. When choosing their nicknames Hyrule was an obvious choice but now it was just a little weird whenever he had to introduce himself to anyone. Because who names their kid after the kingdom?</p><p>“Hello, I’m Ru,” a shortening that could be taken as a name or, if anyone found it odd, a nickname, “a friend of Link’s,” it would never not be odd to use Link for any of the others. Wild basically bought out the supply of arrows, which the Rito seemed happy about. As the sky turned golden they took to the edge of the town and sat, legs dangling over the edge.</p><p>“Wh-” Wild’s voice broke and Hyrule wasn’t sure if he was trying to fight his muteness or if it was due to emotion. Wild scrubbed briefly at his face then sighed. ‘He trusts me doesn’t he?’ Wild signed looking out at the expanse of trees below, Hyrule spotted some ruins and inactive guardians.</p><p>“He does,” Hyrule firmly stated. “He’s stressed. It’s nowhere near an excuse, but it is an explanation. His mind is jumping to worst-case scenarios no matter how impossible they are.” Hyrule ducked his head and scooted closer, “I trust you immensely. I know you wouldn’t put me or any of the others at risk like that. No matter how tempting it would be to push Legend and Warriors into a monster camp when they’re squabbling.” Hyrule smiled at the little uptick at the corner of Wild’s mouth. “And I know you only put yourself at risk if you think there’s no other way or if one of us would get hurt.” Wild shrugged, hunching into himself, pulling his legs up.</p><p>Wild let out a soundless little sigh, ‘Thanks, for being with me,’ he looked away.</p><p>“Hey,” Hyrule put a light hand on Wild’s shoulder, the other turning to look at him. “Always,” he smiled as he stared into Wild’s eyes. Wild sat up a little, letting his legs fall and turning his body towards Hyrule and Hyrule opened his arms for the incoming hug.</p><p>They pulled back and sat in comfortable silence, Hyrule watched the fish down below as they occasionally leaped out of the water. After a few moments, he couldn’t see their shadows anymore but was still able to make out the splash they made. Wild scanned the wetlands for any monsters or the very unlikely guardians. It appeared to the group that the mechanical guardians could not be infected and were only ever resurrected by the increasingly rare blood moon (luckily not a lot of monsters were resurrected at this time either).</p><p>He turned when he heard approaching footsteps. Warriors stopped some distance away looking only slightly awkward. Wild turned only so far to direct an ear at him, which ended up with him actually facing Hyrule.</p><p>“Um,” Warriors shifted his weight between his feet. He looked at Hyrule, then Wild, and back to Hyrule when it was obvious Wild wasn’t going to fully face him. “We’re turning in for the night, Kapson said there’d be food for you two if you want it tonight. Uhh,”</p><p>“Thanks, War,” Hyrule said, giving him a little smile. Warriors’ returning smile was a little more unsteady.</p><p>‘Do you want to head back?’ Wild signed in front of himself where Warriors couldn’t see.</p><p>“I’m okay,” he said to Wild then turned towards Warriors. “We’ll be back later. See you in the morning?”</p><p>Warriors looked a little crestfallen but nodded.</p><p>“Goodnight then, Hyrule,” He paused, looking at the side of Wild’s hood. “G’night, Wild.”</p><p>Wild twisted a little more to bring his hands into Warriors view. ‘Goodnight, Warriors.’ Wild used the more nicknamey/casual form of Warriors’ name sign which had the man in question lose some of his tension. ‘I’ll make breakfast,’ Wild then gestured to the cooking pot that was next to Fyson’s store.</p><p>Warriors nodded then realized that he wasn’t sure if Wild could see him from his hood, “Uh, thanks, yeah, see you at breakfast.” Wild and Hyrule shared an amused smile after he walked away.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>Wild shrugged, ‘I guess I can see Time’s perspective but that obviously doesn’t mean it hurt me less.’</p><p>“Of course,” Hyrule agreed. An intention doesn’t just erase the emotional impact the actions had.</p><p>‘How do I handle it? I can’t just,’ Wild’s hands twitched into the beginning of several signs before he settled on what he wanted to say, ‘I can’t just give him the cold shoulder. I don’t want to. But I also don’t want to forgive him right away. Put this behind us too quickly.’</p><p>“You could probably just tell him that,” Hyrule shrugged, “He probably would still feel guilty but that’s not on you when you’re still working through what he said.”</p><p>‘It would make the dynamic awkward.’</p><p>“A little awkwardness never killed anybody. Plus, there’s nine of us, it’s not like we always talk in one big group all the time.” Hyrule gestured and caught Wild’s slow contemplative nod. Hyrule let the silence last a moment longer. “What about Twilight?” Wild tilted his head in question. “He kinda tried to help Time by suggesting we just wait until we got to this town.”</p><p>‘I dunno, I think he was just trying to be a peacekeeper. I’ll talk to him though. See what he actually thought at the time.’ Sounded reasonable to Hyrule. There was another extended silence until Wild pulled out the Sheikah Slate. He tapped a few times and swiped through his inventory for a moment. ‘It’s only barely eleven. Do you want to go see one of the Fairy Fountains?’</p><p>Hyrule perked up, “There’s one nearby!?”</p><p>Wild smiled, ‘Yeah, it’s really close, just a bit south from here.’ He turned around, scanning the cliff sides. ‘Right about there, actually.’ He pointed. Hyrule followed the cliffside back to where the bridge was, and it really wasn’t that far.</p><p>“Should…should we tell the others?”</p><p>Wild scrunched his nose. He stood and Hyrule followed him as he approached one of the stores (why were they still open at this time??). He didn’t see what Wild signed but the Gerudo woman nodded, “Of course, it wouldn’t be a problem.” Wild thanked her before leading Hyrule out of the town.</p><p>‘-let the others know if they ask,’ Hyrule blinked at the unfamiliar sign.</p><p>“What does,” he tried copying the sign, “mean?”</p><p>Wild’s face portrayed a little ‘oh!’ in realization. ‘It’s her name sign.’ He repeated it before fingerspelling her name. ‘R-H-O-N-D-S-O-N.’</p><p>“Rhondson?” He repeated just to make sure he could say it right.</p><p>The walk to the Fairy Fountain was short and uneventful, not even stal monsters popped up to confront them. Though, they weren’t much of a headache in the first place anyway, annoying but not particularly dangerous.</p><p>Now, Hyrule had seen one of the other fountains. The one near Kakariko. But he was pretty sure he would never get tired of the aura around the place. It was instantly relaxing, and he felt less physically tired.</p><p>He and Wild stayed by the fountain for a while, talking with Mija. Hyrule was sad when they had to leave, later than they probably should have as it was nearing two in the morning.</p><p>They waved at Rhondson when they returned before entering the inn. Miraculously everyone was asleep when they returned or at least pretending to be, Hyrule thought. He and Wild settled in and he fell asleep.</p><p>He awoke to shuffling steps and rustling clothes as Warriors and Legend finished putting all their outer layers back on. It was light but not bright out and Sky, usually the last of them to wake up, was still asleep. The order in which they woke up was usually the same barring night watches, nightmares, or other disturbances. Wild, Time, Twilight, were usually among the first to wake up. Warriors, Legend, Four, and himself were the next batch, with Wind and Sky bringing up the rear.</p><p>Glancing around it seemed the three early risers were outside, Four was still asleep practically on top of Sky. He wondered if Wild had talked with the other two before anyone else woke up.</p>
<hr/><p>Time had had a hard time falling asleep last night. He wasn’t thinking about how his actions would have been perceived. He just wanted them safe. After the previous Hyrule, they were in he was still hypervigilant. Keeping an eye on the area around them and frequently doing mental headcounts, especially and repeatedly right after a scuffle.</p><p>He didn’t want the two of them out of his sight. He should have considered Wild. Should have realized that if <em>he</em> was feeling claustrophobic then certainly their two wanderers would too.</p><p>Wild’s betrayed looked haunted him as he tried to sleep. The fire in the younger’s eyes as he growled out his words before losing them completely. It had been a while since one of them had been directly responsible for Wild losing his words. The last major one was when Legend didn’t realize he was pushing too far.</p><p>He felt awful. Time stared out the window until he saw the navy blue lighten marginally. He gave up on sleep then, surprised to realize he had missed Wild and Hyrule returning. He must have gotten <em>some</em> sleep then. He left his armor where it was and just pulled on a warmer shirt over his sleep one. Once outside he stretched before scanning the town. It was small and the construction work looked new. It was homey, nevertheless.</p><p>The stores were somehow already opened, and he could have sworn they had been late into the evening as well. But none of the people standing at the tables looks in any way tired. Honestly, the stamina of the people of Wild’s Hyrule was bordering on unsettling. He made his way to the cooking pot, intent on making himself a warm drink while he waited for the others to wake.</p><p>“Hello there, I don’t think I’ve seen you around before,” Time looked up at the Rito who greeted him.</p><p>“I’m not from around here,” Time confirmed, “I’m a friend of Link’s.”</p><p>The Rito’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Another friend! I’m glad. My name is Fyson,” he held out a wing which Time took, keeping part of his attention on the water he was boiling.</p><p>“They call me Time,” at the amused quirk he continued, “it’s a nickname. I’m the oldest,” <em>physically at least</em> he didn’t say, “so, of course, there have been some jokes about that.” Time rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Ah, I see,” Fyson crossed his wings loosely, “I’d offer you some arrows but Link usually clears out my stock whenever he passes through.” Fyson gestured to the empty table, except for a gear, with an amused smile.</p><p>“He is an amazing archer; I can see why he would need so many.”</p><p>Fyson hummed, “You know, I’m not sure I’ve ever seen him fight. He came to me in Rito Village and I didn’t see him again until he returned to Tarrey Town. I fly around for restocking and other trade, but I’ve never run into him.”</p><p>Time rolled over a thought in his mind as he stared at his almost bubbling water. “Is this area safe?”</p><p>Fyson gave him a brief confused look but answered anyway. “If you mean the town then yes. Monsters don’t enter towns, plus their numbers have been declining since the Calamity has been sealed away.”</p><p>“What about the area around it?”</p><p>Fyson shrugged, “Safer than other regions monster-wise. Link’s told me there’s a Fairy Fountain over that way,” Time followed the feather pointing to a nearby cliff, “which is one of the safest places you can be. The further north it gets a little more dangerous. There are a couple of Lynels North-Northeast from here and other monsters around the lake from what I’ve seen flying over.”</p><p>The information just made the weight in his chest heavier. He should’ve just let Wild go. Maybe he would have had more of a leg to stand on if they had been dropped in a region that was more plagued with monsters. But it sounded like it was pretty monster free.</p><p>“Ah, Link! Good morning, my friend,” Fyson had noticed Wild walking up.</p><p>‘Good morning, Fyson,’ Time assumed the unfamiliar sign was the Rito’s name. Wild turned to him, ‘Can we talk?’ Wild didn’t have his hood up which he took to mean something good.</p><p>Once they had walked between two houses to stand by the edge of town Time spoke before he and Wild were even fully facing one another. “I’m sorry, Wild. I do trust you and your judgment. I just—” Time didn’t know what he could say to justify his words, or if he should try to at all. He didn’t even really understand his own intent. Anything he said could be interpreted as him not trusting Wild. He wanted to make sure Wild was safe but how did he omit the implication that he didn’t think Wild could keep himself safe?</p><p>‘I understand…I think,’ Wild signed before he could continue to spout more half-explanations. ‘I don’t…’ Wild hesitated, looking away briefly, ‘I’m still upset with what you said. And I think I’m still upset with you. I don’t want to drag this out, but I also don’t want it to be forgotten as if it was nothing.’ Time nodded. It made sense. ‘Even without our deal, we foremost listen to the Link that belongs to that Hyrule. If anything, you should have at least respected that.’</p><p>“I should have, you’re right. I was still in a protective mind frame after being in that dungeon for so long. You boys let me lead and I started taking that for granted, forgetting where my authority came from. It’s no excuse, but I hope you can eventually forgive my rash words and the harm they caused.” Wild had been listening to the little speech with narrowed eyes but by the end relaxed.</p><p>‘Hyrule had guessed that was your intent,’ Wild mused. ‘I think we’re alright. I’m still hurt but…but we’re okay,’ Wild slowly lowered his hands before raising them quickly again, ‘right?’</p><p>“Yes, thank you, Wild.” They smiled at one another, Time spoke right before Wild could turn fully away, “I do trust you. And I am deeply sorry I implied otherwise. I know you wouldn’t endanger the others or yourself needlessly.”</p><p>He thought he caught sight of Wild’s watery eyes before the younger slammed into his chest for a hug.</p><p>Later, he watched Twilight and Wild talk. Wild’s back was to him, he wasn’t sure if that was purposeful to conceal Wild’s signs, but either way, he got the best view of Twilight looking like the saddest puppy to ever exist. Wild eventually nodded and Twilight brightened before they hugged. No matter how insulted Twilight got at being compared to a dog the way he brightened was no less than the sheer joy a dog displayed when presented with their favorite toy.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad something is working out,” Legend said, suddenly at his shoulder. He was barely successful in not startling, but Legend smirked like he knew.</p><p>“Who else is up,” he asked, glancing back at the inn.</p><p>“Warriors was getting dressed and I’m pretty sure I saw Hyrule’s eyes open. Four, Wind, and Sky are still snoring on each other.” Legend reported. There weren’t many beds at the inns they had the luxury of staying at. So some of them made nests on the floor while others took beds. The most injured of them got beds and then the rest were either fought for or enough of them passed out cold on the floor that the last awake was free to claim them.</p><p>Legend looked down at the pot that Time was absentmindedly stirring. One of the few of them trusted enough to be this close to the pot at all. Hey, he can stir, it was the only job Malon really allowed him to do. Well, chopping too, he could handle blades.</p><p>Wild was smiling as he and Twilight walked back. He peeked into the pot before taking back the spoon.</p><p>“Oh, Link, I hadn’t seen you arrive,” An old Hylian woman smiled at Wild. He waved back at her with a smile. “A young man from the South Akkala Stable came with a message should you find your way back here.” Since Wild had taken to travelling with them, the people of his Hyrule had started spreading messages to stables and towns if they come across him. No one knew really where he travelled, that it was interdimensional and not just across remote parts of Hyrule.</p><p>Like the last time they were in Wild’s Hyrule, they had gotten a message from one of the hands from Riverside Stable that Impa needed to speak with him. From there they spread the word that the message had been delivered. People had learned that there was no way to contact Link quickly but at least it was reliable. He would eventually come around.</p><p>“King Dorephan wishes to consult with you,” the other thing about the messages were that their destinations usually ended up relevant to their overall dimension-hopping business.</p><p>‘Thank you, we shall make our way there today,’ Wild said.</p><p>There was still some tension in the group by the time they headed out. Time was awkwardly trying to be the leader without leading, resulting in him stiffly agreeing (or rather, not disagreeing) to plans. Wild was presenting some route options to them which went nowhere quickly as the others didn’t want to appear to be taking sides after the confrontation of yesterday.</p><p>The most direct route would be to scale the cliffs behind the Domain, or in Wild’s case literally swim up the waterfall. Or they could go around either side of the Domain, shortcutting the last part by going over slightly more manageable cliffs. Either way, they headed south from Tarrey Town, debating all the way to the waterfalls. Wild eventually rolled his eyes as the falls came closer.</p><p>He showed them the trail to follow on his map and told them he would go ahead to the Domain via shrine to see what the situation was and then keep an eye out for them from Upland Zorana, rejoining them when he saw them. Time held back his protests at Wild going <em>alone</em> but figured he would be teleporting directly into the Domain and wouldn’t be in danger for long if he went to Upland Zorana. With that, he disappeared in wisps of blue.</p><p>Time watched the lights disappear. He had a feeling it would take a while for things to settle back into the way they were. There was no bad blood between them, but he had said something he could not take back.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I mentioned that Time was the oldest 'at least physically'. I know Time had some weird time-related shenanigans during his journey but he's not older than Wild's 117 something years, right? </p><p>Also, if there is anything wrong with how I portray Wild using sign, let me know!</p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!</p><p>Edit: I sorta feel that even though this chapter is related it's disjointed in mood(?). I'm a little unhappy with it and I'm not quite sure why. I won't take it down bc overall I like it, I just don't think I like it connected to the first chapter. So I might distance them later via being in the same series instead of the same fic. If that were to happen I'll probably just replace the text with a note since I want to preserve the comments on this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>